


it was a Saturday night (I guess that makes it alright)

by DuendeJunior



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Pensei que tinha dito que não fôssemos amigos, Nico - Afrodite diz com um sorriso suave e maldoso".</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a Saturday night (I guess that makes it alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirada pela belezinha escrita por Amber ([aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/nicoditehell/works/3951067)), e usando (só no comecinho, mas ok) o prompt “things you said with no space between us”, desse desafio de prompts [aqui](http://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com/post/114963983775/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a). Começou como levemente NSFW, acabou virando total NC-17, dsclp a todes (e dsclp também pelo final, e talvez pela audácia de ligar isso aqui à fic de Amber). Baseado nas personalidades mostradas em Soul of Gold até o episódio 3 etc.
> 
> Título tirado de Little Red Corvette, do Prince, que é meu hino MdM/Afrodite.
> 
> E o nome "Nico" para o Máscara da Morte veio de [andromedas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglelord/pseuds/eaglelord), todos os direitos reservados.

\- Pensei que tinha dito que não fôssemos amigos, Nico - Afrodite diz com um sorriso suave e maldoso. Máscara da Morte - _Nico_ \- não pode negar que, a dez ou quinze centímetros de distância de seu rosto, aquele sorriso continua sendo tão bonito quanto o era quando observava o Cavaleiro de Peixes lutando ao longe, mas o impulso de revirar os olhos é mais forte que os outros.

\- Vai jogar isso na minha cara até a tal Yggdrasil explodir a todos nós, é?

O sorriso de Afrodite aumenta, e uma gargalhada baixa escapa de seus lábios.

\- Enquanto for divertido me lembrar de como você se enrolou para explicar àquela vendedora de flores se nos conhecíamos, talvez.

Nico estreita os olhos, procurando por palavras para responder à insolência do outro. Sente velhos palavrões dos tempos de infância encontrando o caminho até sua língua, aprendidos em uma vida antes do Santuário e de Atena - e que tempo melhor do que aquele, numa literal nova vida, para utilizá-los de novo? -, mas Afrodite fecha os olhos e o cala com um beijo antes que eles possam sair.

O sueco move os lábios devagar contra os do Cavaleiro de Câncer, sugando e mordiscando com calma até que o outro homem os abra, e ele não consegue resistir. Leva uma das mãos aos cabelos de Afrodite, soltos e úmidos do banho recém-tomado, e deixa que a língua quente dele penetre em sua boca. O corpo dele é surpreendentemente pesado em cima do seu e a mão que percorre sua virilha por cima da calça e abre botões e zíper é ousada, mas a pele delicada como pétalas de rosa e o perfume são velhos conhecidos. Os xingamentos voltam para o fundo de seus pensamentos.

A outra mão do italiano desce até a cintura de Afrodite, puxando de forma desajeitada o laço que mantém o roupão fechado. O nó cede com alguma facilidade, para seu alívio, e seus dedos acariciam a pele quente.

Por um momento a mão que ainda dá atenção aos cabelos e ao rosto do sueco desce com suavidade, com a intenção de abrir de vez o roupão, mas Afrodite escolhe o mesmo minuto para quebrar o beijo e encará-lo.

\- Só por hoje, deixe tudo comigo - ele pede, pressionando-lhe o membro ereto por cima da calça. - Já faz um tempo que quero fazer isso... E como disse antes, acho que você está precisando.

A frase é pontuada com um olhar debochado, e Nico só consegue enunciar "vá pro inferno" bem baixo - se falar mais alto, é possível que um gemido saia no lugar das palavras e ele tem certeza que ainda não está na hora de emitir tais sons. Afinal, ele ainda está de calças.

Afrodite sorri novamente, a boca rosada se curvando de um jeito travesso, e se movimenta para tentar despi-lo.

" _Mas será possível que este homem agora lê até pensamentos_ ", Nico pensa. É possível que ele esteja errado, mas esquisitice por esquisitice, eles haviam acabado de ressuscitar por algum motivo incompreensível, não? Quem sabe telepatia fosse necessária contra os próximos inimigos de Atena ou algo do tipo.

\- Eu sei que acabei de dizer para deixar tudo comigo - Afrodite diz enquanto tenta, sem sucesso, puxar para baixo a calça e a cueca do italiano. - Mas nessa parte você também tem que me ajudar, amigo.

\- Se continuar com o deboche não te deixo fazer nada - Nico responde, mas ergue os quadris mesmo assim; a vontade de saber o que Afrodite pretende fazer no momento superando a vontade de ficar irritado. As roupas vão parar no canto de uma das camas, jogadas de qualquer jeito.

\- Não é meio ridículo me deixar sem calças, mas ainda de camiseta? - questiona. O sueco dá de ombros.

\- Gosto dessa camiseta em você. - é a resposta simples e um tanto inesperada. Sentindo-se incapaz de encarar Afrodite, Nico fecha os olhos, torcendo para que o calor que sente no rosto seja só impressão sua.

Ouve outra gargalhada baixa vindo do Cavaleiro de Peixes, e sente a respiração dele perto de seu rosto. É difícil resistir ao impulso de regular sua própria respiração com o inalar e exalar lento e metódico do outro.

Nico nem precisa tentar, pois no momento seguinte a mão de Afrodite envolve seu membro ereto e tudo que ele consegue fazer é soltar um gemido surpreso.

Não demora muito para que um ritmo regular seja alcançado, os dedos finos pressionando-o e acariciando-o com habilidade, levando-o à beira do clímax mais de uma vez, fazendo-o finalmente soltar a torrente de exclamações em italiano que lhe vinham à mente. Seu corpo inteiro estremece quando o orgasmo chega, e àquela altura ele já não faz mais ideia do que está dizendo.

Quando abre os olhos, percebe que Afrodite o encara com mais um de seus sorrisos - e este tem uma peculiar ponta de gentileza, misturada à satisfação de ter visto o temível Máscara da Morte de Câncer tão desarmado, tão vulnerável.

Dessa vez, é Nico quem se ergue e o beija - ele não sabe direito como lidar com aquele olhar, tem certeza de que ainda está muito cedo para descobrir e nenhum poder telepático ou coincidência com timing impecável irá fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Por enquanto.

\- Oh, que pena que está suja. - Afrodite diz, olhando para baixo, quando se separam para respirar direito. - A melhor camiseta que você já teve.

O italiano acompanha o olhar dele, mas não vê nada em si. Ao que tudo indicava, as manchas tinham preferido se concentrar no abdômen e no roupão do outro homem.

\- Suja onde, caralho?

Como resposta, Afrodite simplesmente ergue a mão ainda cheia de sêmen e a limpa na peça de roupa restante de Nico.

\- ... Tem alguém sendo bem folgado por aqui, né - ele diz. O sueco apenas volta a encará-lo, piscando de forma angelical.

\- Talvez.

A pequena discussão que se segue sobre quem deve tirar aquela mancha do tecido acaba abrangendo o tópico "divisão de roupas para lavar", e Nico tem absoluta certeza de que a situação toda é ridícula.

E é exatamente onde ele quer estar.


End file.
